User blog:Aniju Aura/New Fury Story
I can't think of a name for this story that popped in my head today so I will work on it here until I can think of a good name for it. Then I will make a page for the story. I am putting my other stories on hold because I am having trouble with plot and maybe this one will help get my creativity juices going. I was thinking of calling the story Hell's Fury, but I wanted to be a little more clever with something related to dragons, and I didn't want two pages with similar names popping up if I decide to add links. If anyone comes up with a good name, you can suggest it. I usually avoid fan-fictions using the canon characters, but this one makes more sense to have Hiccup and the crew together in this one. This story doesn't follow the story line the TV series is taking, as I have no clue when this would happen. I think this would be if I was to guess somewhere after the second season, but before the second movie. This is slightly a crossover story with references to Elder Scroll V: Skyrim, Fallout 3 and Hunger Games before of Cecil. Thinking of making this first person as it's easier to write and I can get way with detail based off of who is talking. Also show's what's going on in Hiccup's head and his speculations. Summary When a new dragon appears on the Isle of Berk and causes turmoil, bringingin to question even thing Hiccup knows about Furies. Is this dragon another Night Fury? Is Toothless the only one? Not only is there a new dragon, but a new teenager has shown up on the scene looking for his missing mother. Dagur is still out there and maintantiong tentions with the Outcast. What the hell is going on? Log Entry 1 Today was an interesting day I will put it. It was a cold winter's day. Berk was covered in a foot of snow and the only thing that could warm the spirits was that fact that Trader Johann visted Berk a few days ago, bring us warm clothing, firewood, food supplies and of course; he brought me some new note books and ink for my dragon studies. I have a lot to put into these books after today. It all started when Trader Johann set port at our dock. Trader Johann started off with his usually story telling, most where ones I already heard, or were tone outable, but one stood out to me. Trader Johann spatted out a rumor of strange happenings possibly caused by the Gods. "I heard there has been stranges lights in the sky and in the forest or seen out over the seas," He started off with. "The other night I was sailing across the salty sea. The stars were glimmering over head as a cold breeze carried my little boat over the waters, when a bright light caught my eye." I was half listining at the time. My eyes were too busy with my new notebooks and squid ink. Fishlegs was the one who responded with a reasonable answer. "Probably the Flightmare?" Fishlegs suggested. "That's what I thought as well," Trader Johann conituned. "I have seen the much feared Flightmare on many of my voyages and this one was not tha same Flightmare. There was a bright flash followed by a mightly rumble like the voice of Thor himself!" "Prehaps a Thunder Drum?" Fishlegs made another suggestion. "That's what I thought but the sky aroud the flash twisted and there was another flash and a bright orange glowing dragon flew out from the centure. The wind hissed and picked up speed. The waves chopped along my boat's bow. I thought I would sink!" A dragon that causes the winds and sea to change. Now he had my attention. Flightmares were not known to create a large blast sound, but we knew little about them still. "A Thunder Drum battling a Flightmare!" Ruffnut loudly shouted. "Yeah! I would love to see that!" Tuffnut added and of course; "And a Screaming Death!" Ruffnut made a face of azament and agreement. "Not it was just one dragon. It glowed as bright as the sun and it resembled you Night Fury Hiccup." Trader Johann told me indication to Toothless. A glowing dragon that looked like Toothless? Could it be another Night Fury? For a moment my mind believed it to be truth and I felt excitement, however my sensible side kicked in as usually, and I needed evidence. It could have been another Flightmare or another dragon that had consummed the same algie the Flightmare feed on. We had changed the course of the river so the flow went out to sea. Toothless even showed interest in the algie and he glowed a different color than the Flightmare. Stormfly and Meatlug both glowed different colors so it was most likely another dragon or another Flightmare. Still Trader Johann insisted the dragon stronge resembled Toothless. Anyone could mistake another dragon for a Night Fury, but still how Johann described the wind and sea being effected was something, or at least something I didn't know, a Night Fury could do. Trader Johann conituned with his story. Unfortunately the dragon had flown off after the initial blast and the sean and wind seemed to be calm after. I knew this could not be a Night Fury as much as I wanted it. Still this deserved some investigation. I managed to get some more information from Johann and had a rough idea of where he may have seen the strange dragon. He said he had seen the dragon around Changewing Island. Astrid knew what I was thinking the moment I thought it. It wasn't long before I was already making my way to Changeling Island with Toothless. I only had time to stuff my new notebooks into a bag. Astrid and Stormfly were next to us as soon as we were in the air. "Where do you think you are going?" She smirked at me. "A new dragon? Come On Astrid? Do you really think I would past up the opportunity? Even if it turns out to not be a Night Fury, a new Dragon species!" I replied. Land of the Changewings We reach Changewing Island in no time. Trader Johan had said he alway stayed away from the island. He was only near the island when he stare the dragon. Trader Johann had described a rock structure that resembled a lightning bolt with a twigging tree growing at the top. He used this as a landmark to turn toward Berk. We were able to fight this landmark however the dragon was no where in sight. Astrid pointed out it most likely flew off to one of the nearby islands. The closest one of course was Changewing Island. It was a bad idea to go there and we only had bad encounters with the territorial Changewings. Still we were only looking and we wouldn't go too far into the island. Astrid thought it was a dumb idea and I did too, but we had to give it a look. What if it was another Night Fury. Toothless and Stormfly would warn us if any Changewings came by. "We'll us take a look around. We don't even have to land. " I said. "How hard can spotting a Glowing Dragon be anyways?" "Maybe at night?" Astrid pointed out. Needless to saw the trail was cold and we didn't have much to go on. No saw no Changewings, but what would you expect from a dragon that can change color? We flew aaround of the island and found a rocky cliff side with a cave. This was what we needed! There was a slight glow on the inside! Changewings did not glow so we knew this had to be our dragon. Toothless was better at flying in the dark and navigating caves than a Nadder, so Astrid and Stormfly remained outside keeping watch for any Changewings while Toothless and I investigated the inside. The glow was not that far in, but it kep moving away from us. Night Furies were able to navigate through caves so this was a good sign. Toothless kept on the dragon but it always seemed to be just out of our reach. We had flew so far into the cave that we lost sight of the cave's exit. Still we couldn't let this get away. Finally we came into a large camber complete with a pool of water. Perfect habitat for a naturnal dragon like a Night Fury to spend in the day. Toothles landed so we could attempt to sneak up on the dragon. Soon we would know if this was another Night Fury or a new species. A small rock slight had spooked the dragon and it came rushing right at us. Or more so they came rushing right at us. I jerked back as Toothless readed up frighten. I managed to hang on but I also saw what the dragon was.... Fireworms. Of Course a group of small Fireworms could be mistaken as a glowing Nigh Fury or even an adult Fireworm. My disappointment was almost overwhelming. My heart sank. We were so close to finding another Night Fury. Toothless wouldn't settle down. "Easy boy," I tried to reasure him. "It's just a group of Firworms" Then I saw what had caused Toothless to be upset. On the far side was a large Changewing staring back at us. This was Changewing Island. "Come on Toothless, let's go!" I did not want to face off against any Changewings even one. Who knew how many other Changewings were in the cave? Toothless turned tail and flew towards the way we came it. The Changewing gave chase. Luckily Toothless had the advantage and the speed. The Firewroms were also hot on our heels. They did not want to be Changewing food. I could hear Astrid calling out to us as we flew out fo the cave's mouth. "Come on!" I yelled back to her. The Changewing pocked it's head out and hissed causing Stormfly and Astrid to jerk back. They quickly joined us in the sky. The Changewing didn't seem interested in following us any further. That was a good thing. The Fireworms flew off towards Fireworm Island and with them went all hopes of another Night Fury. Toothless made a small moan. "I know boy, I wanted it too." "So what that our dragon" Astrid asked as we were flying back to Berk. "Yeah, Trader Johann seemed to have mistaken a group of Fireworms for a Night Fury." I didn't know if Trader Johann had ever seen a Fireworm or an adult Queen. Maybe he had mistaken one for a glowing Night Fury. They were similar in size and the glowing effect may make it difficult to distinguish a Night Fury from a Fireworm Queen or a group of smaller Fireworms flying together. It was a disappointed trip back to Berk. His Arrival Upon our arrival back at home, we recieved a less than happy welcome. Our homecoming was meant with panic and disorder. My father Stoick was trying to calm the villagers. Some of the houses had been burned or were being put out. Hookfang was roaring and Snotloud was stuck in the snow. I knew something back had happen in our absence. The first one to greet us was Fishlegs and Meatlug. "What happen here?" "Hiccup you should have seen it! It came out of nowhere! The sky broke in two like Thor himself was tearing the sky in half!" "Whoa whoa slow down! Tell what exactly happen?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut had to add that is was awesome. Fishlegs explained to me that a glowing dragon had attacked the town. It was fast but not as fast as Toothless and it was spewing out fire like lava and made the sky turn red with fire. Astrid and I gave each other a glance. "And most of all it looked like Toothless but different," Fishlegs added. "What do you mean? Like another Night Fury?" "Not another Night Fury but like a Night Fury that glowed orange and had smaller wings!" Fishlegs paniced. "It had a different tail and this frill on it's head but it looked like a Night Fury, just bigger!" I questioned Fishlegs for every bit of information he could offer about this dragon. So it was true. A dragon that looked like another Night Fury. Of could we only had Toothless. No one else had ever seen another Night Fury before. They would look different than Toothless. All the other dragons came in different colors combinations. My father Stoick came over and he was no happy. "Where were you?" He asked loudly and firmly. "I was doing some research on other dragon." What else could I say. Before he could speak a loud roar rang out around the sky. It was in the distance but it was close in the forest. It could come back. As much as I wanted to see this dragon, I knew I had to protect the town's people. Toothless gave a growl. My dad order us to "go make use that dragon never returns." Needless to say we were off in the air. It seemed I would get a look at this dragon after all. Up in the air we saw no sign of a glowing dragon but we could see where it had gone. The snow had melted however the dragon had disappeared. Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt were to our right and Astrid and Fishlegs were to our left. Snotloud and Hookfang took a while to catch up to us once Snotloud hot free. The trail went cold, literally. The melted snow was gone and there was no trace of the dragon. It couldn't have gotten far. "What now?" Astrid asked. "We split up, look for the dragon." I responded with. "You never seen it! How would you know what it looked like?" Snotloud said as he was finally catching up. "Maybe we should ask that guy?" Ruffnutt pointed out. "Yeah maybe he seem it?" Tuffnutt added. They pointed it a grove of trees, the tops were slightly burned. In the middle lay a person in the snow. For a moment I forgot about the dragon and Toothless landed immediately. I hopped off Toothless and hobbled over, my metal foot was not good in the snow. The others followed and were soon grounded. This guy with red-orange hair wore a black jacket that was thin, not meant for the cold weather. A symbol on the back of his jacket was in the same of a snake, possible crest symbol for his tribe? He was unconscious so we couldn't ask him if he had seen the dragon. We couldn't leave him outside in the snow with a deadly unknown dragon flying around. He had to call off our search to get him back. There was no sign of the dragon anyways. It looks like I won't get to see this dragon after all. He didn't wake up for several hours before he woke. It was dark inside the Hall and everyone had managed to put our the fires. He was dazed and had no information when he woke about what had happen to him. All he said as his name was Cecil and he had been wondering around looking for him missing mother. I can related in a way. He hadn't seen the dragon but that's probably what knocked him out. "So Cecil, were are you from?" Snotloud abruptly asked. "I'm from far away... I come from a warmer place...." "Do you have dragons there?" Fishlegs added. "Yeah we have a few. Different from here... I come from the desert." "What's a desert?" questioned Tuffnut. "Sounds like dessert!" Ruffnut quickly added. "Yeah! Love dessert!" Cecil explained that the desert was a hot and dry place that was overed in sand. There were plants but they could go months with out water. He lived in a wetter desert with red sabd and a rainy season. The animals there were used to going without water for a few days. I could tell Snotloud, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were puzzled by the idea of a hot dry place. We only ever knew snow. Fishlegs was intrigued. I glanced over at Astrid. She hadn't said anything in awhile. I quietly asked her what's wrong. "Remember when Heather came to Berk?" she said quietly. "Yeah, you think he's a spy?" "You never know. Working for Dagur? He's still out there." I looked back over to Cecil. He was thin and sick looking. Since he was from the desert. The snow was probably new to him. He wasn't dressed for the snow. Still Astrid was being wary. Category:Blog posts